


Your Warmth is All I Want

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Dorks in Love, First Date, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: To his benefit, Tetsurou had picked the better of the ones near campus. It was outdoor and lit with stadium-esque lights. The trees along the fence were wrapped with fairy lights, and there was music playing through speakers that were somewhere inside the rink.Tetsurou led them to the skate rental, and was paying for them before Morisuke could even get his wallet out. “You’re not paying for everything tonight,” he said, pointedly looking at him.“You say that now, but little do you know that you don’t even have your wallet,” Tetsurou said with a smirk.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Your Warmth is All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of KuroYaku Week! The prompt for today's fic was First Date.  
> If I'm being honest, I have no idea what I wanted to write for today. But this seemed like a cute idea, so I took it and ran.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

“Remind me again why we’re out here,  _ in the middle of winter _ ?” Morisuke said, crossing his arms over his chest to try to stave off the cold.

“Because we haven’t gone on a real date yet and the ice rinks just opened,” Tetsurou responded, tugging Morisuke’s arm a little to guide him around a patch of ice. Not that it did much. Instead of avoiding it, he slid a little, almost losing his balance. Tetsurou wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up.

“Thanks,” he grumbled, getting his footing underneath him. “You act as though staying home and watching a movie isn’t a date.”

Tetsurou laughed, pulling Morisuke closer towards him as they walked. “It isn’t and you know it. Now stop complaining. You love ice skating.”

“No, I love seeing you fall on your ass,” he teased, sticking his tongue out at Tetsurou. Tetsurou just rolled his eyes, pouting a little. To make up for it, Morisuke leaned further against him, seeing the faintest of smiles forming.

They walked a little while longer before they got the ice rink. To his benefit, Tetsurou had picked the better of the ones near campus. It was outdoor and lit with stadium-esque lights. The trees along the fence were wrapped with fairy lights, and there was music playing through speakers that were somewhere inside the rink.

Tetsurou led them to the skate rental, and was paying for them before Morisuke could even get his wallet out. “You’re not paying for everything tonight,” he said, pointedly looking at him.

“You say that now, but little do you know that you don’t even have your wallet,” Tetsurou said with a smirk. Morisuke furrowed his brows, hands instantly going to his coat pockets. His eyes widened when he realized that he was right, and before he could say anything, Tetsurou held up Morisuke’s wallet.

“Give that back,” he said, trying to grab it. Tetsurou held it just high enough that he couldn’t reach it without jumping, and given that it was the middle of winter and the ground was covered in ice and snow, they both knew he wouldn’t. It didn’t deter him from trying to reach it, leaning against Tetsurou’s chest to try to get at it. All it did was earn him a kiss on the forehead and a laugh when he pouted.

“Let me pay tonight, and the next date we go on, you can pay,” Tetsurou said, pocketing Morisuke’s wallet when he finally stopped trying to grab at it.

Morisuke huffed and turned skates in hand. “Fine. But only this once.”

That seemed to placate Tetsurou, and they walked over to one of the benches. They were quick to change into their skates. Once their shoes were stowed away, they made their way onto the ice. It took a minute for them to get comfortable and stable, but once they were, they started skating in lazy circles along the fence.

Tetsurou took Morisuke’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and Morisuke smiled, skating a little closer to him. “You know, I may be able to forgive you for dragging me out here, if only because I like ice skating,” he said.

“Only maybe? What if I buy you hot chocolate?” Tetsurou said, his voice laced with humour.”

Morisuke thought for a moment, humming a little. “Only if said hot chocolate comes with a mountain of whipped cream.”

“It always does,” Tetsurou laughed. “You know, if you’re not careful, you’re going to get a cavity from all the sweets you eat.”

This time, it was Morisuke’s turn to laugh. “I think I’m more likely to get a cavity from how sweet you are than what I eat.” He looked up in time to see Tetsurou’s face go red and him trying to hide it behind his scarf, and it only made him laugh again.

“Why are you so cheesy?” Tetsurou whined, pulling his scarf further up his face.

“I’m only cheesy for you, love,” Morisuke said, using the nickname he knew made Tetsurou’s heart melt.

It worked just like it always. He could tell in the way his face got redder. In the way the corners of his eyes crinkled with a smile he couldn’t see. In the way his grip tightened just a little. And all of that made Morisuke’s heart melt, just a bit. He loved seeing Tetsurou like that. Loved being able to make him look like that.

Though, with it came the fact that Tetsurou kind of lost all focus on anything. They were rounding the corner and with Tetsurou so lost in thought, he wasn’t paying attention and knocked into Morisuke, causing them both to stumble and fall to their knees. They sat there for a second, just looking at each other, the cold seeping through their pants, before they started laughing.

“You’re not allowed to blame for this. It’s your fault,” Tetsurou said, face still bright red.

“I’m not the one that made us fall,” Morisuke laughed.

“You’re the one who said all that stuff!”

“And you’re the one who wasn’t paying attention!”

They stared at each other, starting to laugh despite how hard they were trying not to, and stood. They stuck to the wall, out of the way of the other people there, while they calmed down. Morisuke shivered a little, the cold air mixing with the wetness on his pants, freezing him a little.

Tetsurou noticed and pulled them towards the opening in the fence. “Let’s get you warmed up. I would rather you not get sick. You’re insufferable when you are.”

Morisuke swatted at him but let him lead them to one of the benches near a heater. “It’s not my fault I hate being sick.”

“Actually, it’s more that you refuse to acknowledge that you are and then end up worse than you would’ve been.”

He opened his mouth to retort, but Tetsurou quirked an eyebrow, cutting off any argument he could’ve come up with. He settled with a “Shut up”, which only earned him a smug smile.

Tetsurou dropped him off at the bench and went to collect their shoes, and in that time, Morisuke took off his skates and pulled his knees to his chest. It was the best he could do to stay warm, even if he was near a heater. He hated winter for the exact reason that no matter what, he couldn’t stay warm, and tonight was no exception.

His shoes were dropped in front of him, and Tetsurou knelt to the ground. “You stay wrapped up in yourself, I can take care of putting your shoes on you.”

“I’m not three, you know. I can put my own shoes on,” Morisuke said, his face warming.

“I know. But let me be a gentleman and do it,” Tetsurou said, voice soft. Morisuke wanted to argue, but the way that Tetsurou was looking at him made his heart flutter, and he nodded, letting go of his knees.

It was a little embarrassing, having Tetsurou put his shoes on for him, but it was also really sweet, and once again, he was reminded of just how lucky he was to have him. Once they were tied, Tetsurou stood, pulling Morisuke off the bench and into his chest. “Hot chocolate?” he whispered.

“How about we go home and make our own? And popcorn? Maybe watch a movie?” Morisuke whispered back, sighing a little from the warmth radiating off of Tetsurou.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Tetsurou said, kissing the top of his head. Morisuke hummed happily, and they walked back the way they’d come, walking maybe a little too close. Not that he complained. He was practically chasing after the warmth coming from Tetsurou, leaning as much as he dared against him.

They got back to their apartment, and Morisuke made a beeline for the couch as soon as he shed his shoes and winter wear. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, huddling against the arm of the couch as Tetsurou passed by on his way to the kitchen. He joined him a couple minutes later with two hot mugs of hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn.

Morisuke moved a little, making room for him and taking one of the mugs, and when Tetsurou had gotten comfortable on the couch, he curled into his side. “Thank you for tonight,” he said, eyes trained on the TV while Tetsurou picked something.

“Thank you for letting me take you out,” Tetsurou said, picking a Marvel movie.

“I love you,” Morisuke said, looking up at him.

Tetsurou looked at him, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. “I love you, too.”


End file.
